Mistletoe
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Prince Charming and Snow White partake in gift giving.


_**A/N: Just a short, sweet little one-shot I thought of while I should have been studying for finals. **_

* * *

><p>James traveled along the familiar path, trailing his horse at a slow pace, scanning the ground carefully for any sign of her.<p>

In his eyes it had been too long since he'd seen her and the longer he spent away from her the more he missed her. It was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome the way she just crept her way into his heart. When he was first thrust into this world of royalty he imagined a loveless life, always forced into something, forced into a life threatening duel, forced into marriage, forced into ruling a kingdom he knew nothing about.

And then he met Snow White; A woman who also forced into a life that she had no idea how to live yet was not afraid to do what she had to, and suddenly his world was brighter.

Though he was legally betrothed to Abigail, his heart belonged to the rogue Snow White and he'd find a way to someday make it possible to have her at his side. He was a Prince now and that had to count for something. He'd do anything in his newly found power to pardon her of her accused crimes and bring her back as the princess she was, hopefully at his side as his wife.

He hadn't known her for very long but his feelings for her was overwhelming and when she slipped his mother's ring onto her finger...he just knew. Mother told him that true love would follow the ring and up until that moment he couldn't believe it.

The ring still lay in that pouch, which rested in his pocket. He simply could not give it to Abigail, the woman could hardly look at him at times and she hardly deserved a ring so precious to him.

No, the ring would only belong to the one woman who deserved it the most. The woman who owned his heart.

Who's location, at the moment, was completely lost to him. He remembered where she made her home and headed in that direction but truth be told he wasn't even sure if she was there.

Suddenly, a small, hard objected pelted his head and he grabbed on the reigns, halting to a stop, narrowing his eyes and scanning the area for the threat.

Seconds later, he was pelted again, this time on his shoulder and he whipped his head up in the direction of its source.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it sure wasn't Snow White settled in the branches of the tree above him, a smirk on her lips and berries in her hand.

"Snow." He breathed in relief and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

She leaned in, sprawling herself across the branches. "Fancy seeing you here, Charming."

His smile widened at the nickname. "What are you doing up there?"

She shrugged. "Hiding."

He glanced around for any signs of present danger, he didn't recall being followed or following anyone in and then he caught sight of her wide smirk and the twinkle in her eyes and his brow lifted. "Hiding from me?"

"How was I to know it was you?" She countered and then the smile slowly slipped from her face, causing his heart to drop. "The Queen's men are constantly taking this road searching for me. I bet the one place they'd never look is up here."

His face grew serious as he met her eyes across their distance. "I'm not going to hurt you, Snow."

Her head tilted to the side and slowly the smile returned to her face. His own lips twitched upwards, her smile was infectious and he certainly loved to see it. She sat back against the tree bark, twisting one dark red berry between her fingers and casting a look at him over her hand. "I did know it was you." She confessed.

"And you are still in the tree?" He dug his heel lightly into the horses' side, urging it a step forward so he could get a better look at her through the branches, raising one brow . "Are you intimidated by me?"

Another berry hit him square in the forehead and he suppressed a laugh as she leaned forward again, her long hair cascading over her shoulders. "Don't flatter yourself, Charming."

He let a soft chuckle escape his lips and a smile cross his lips. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Her interest was now peaked. "And what is that?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "You'll have to come down to find out."

She raised her brow skeptically, her voice low and teasing, "Why do I feel like I'm about to fall into a trap?"

He scoffed lightly. "I'm not here to bring you into the Queen, I assure you. If that was at all my intention, you would have been securely locked away by now."

Her lips curled up in a knowing smile. "Is that right?"

He nodded matter-of-factly. "I have merely come to give you a gift."

Her lips parted but not a sound was uttered and she fastened her lips closed a moment later with a smirk and then swung her legs over the branch and jumped gracefully to the forest floor below.

He watched in fascination and awe of her graceful movements, the way she slid through the air like a bird on the wind, and landed on the ground with fluid motion and not a quiver in her balance.

He then swiftly dismounted his horse so they now stood both at ground level just feet away from the other.

She tilted her head, raised her brow expectantly and extended her hand out. He chuckled and turned to untie the leather pouch from the horse's saddle. He then handed the entire thing over towards her and her smirk morphed into a frown of confusion as she took it hesitantly from him.

She lifted the flap and gently pulled out the large cloak from within. "What is this?" She asked in a whisper.

"The weather is changing quickly. This is made from the warmest material I can provide."

She caressed her fingers over the soft, warm material and then turned a wondered look on him. "Why are you giving me this?"

He blinked. "It's cold, Snow, I -"

"No," She cut him off firmly but softly, " Why are you giving me this?"

His face softened into a warm smile as he stepped closer to her. "I care about you Snow. I couldn't very well let you freeze."

A smile twitched at her lips as she gently fondled the material for a moment or two more before slipping it over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth immediately surround her and as subtly as she could, ducked her head into material around her neck and inhaled the scent of what was no doubt the pure and simple scent of her Prince Charming.

"Thank you." She breathed as her eyes fluttered opened. "It must not have been easy for you to get this."

"I'm the Prince." He answered swiftly. "No one questions my actions."

"That's new." She mused with a thoughtful smile though he could detect her bitterness towards her royal background.

"There are going to be a lot of changes coming to the kingdom if I have anything to say about it."

Her smile was tight but her eyes were soft. "I'd love to see the day."

"You will."

The certainty in his voice made her smile. She wasn't certain of her fate herself but there was one thing she was certain of; She had never met a man like him before.

She caught him turning back towards his horse and suddenly she rushed towards him, extending her arms. "Wait, I have something for you as well."

He paused, one hand on the horses back as his body turned to face her, his brow raising questioningly.

She softly bit down on her lower lip, suppressing a smile and took a few steps back, urging him to follow her.

He glanced around skeptically wondering if he was the one falling into a trap and at the genuine laughter that suddenly bubbled out of her lips, decided against it and followed her steps.

Her hand flew out to stop him just inches from her and then she proceeded to hesitantly reach out and place her hand over his chest.

His body shuddered at her touch and he hoped she couldn't feel it, nor feel the increased rate of his heart. She lightly traced over the intricate designs on his overcoat with her fingertips and then slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.

His breath caught at how simply beautiful she was so near. He swore he never saw such a sight in his life, even through her exhaustion, through the soot and dirt that was lightly sprinkled over her skin, Snow White was truly the fairest of them all.

He cleared his throat to snap himself out of his leading thoughts, also reminding her of what brought them so close in the first place.

She said nothing though, only smirked and tilted her head upwards, turning her eyes above them. His brow furrowed for a moment before following her gaze.

And then he smiled.

Their eyes fell to meet the other's simultaneously and he gently placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Now who's the charming one?" He whispered, leaning in towards her slowly.

"Its yours," She answered with a warm smile, "If you want it."

"Oh," His free hand joined his other, cupping her other cheek and tilting her head towards him, "I would like nothing more."

She only managed another smile before his lips descended on hers. And there they stood, sharing in the warmth and delight of a first kiss; the kiss that started them on their road to happily ever after.

And just above them, attached to the nimble branches with just a small vine, a sprig of mistletoe danced in the cold, winter breeze.


End file.
